The Power of Family
by AU Man
Summary: Naruto is not born alone he has a twin named Kushina Uzumaki and with his sister he will show everyone the power of family. NaruXFemGaara OCXSasuke Rated M for freedom.


**_Hey hey hey guess who….no seriously guess who i don't know who i am_**

**_Anyway welcome to ma story The Power of Family unlike ma first story this iz a completely original idea….i hope [enter awkward laughter]_**

**_Now onto da story_**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Angry/Demon speech"**

**'Angry/Demon thoughts'**

**[Jutsu/Technique]**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto becuz if i did then tht would mean wishes do come true_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune is a literal living natural disaster destroying anyone and anything in it's path, that is until the day Madara Uchiha took control of it in an attempt to kill his rival Hashirama Senju but that plan was met with failure when Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki sealed the Kyuubi into herself allowing Hashirama to deal the finishing blow to Madara.

After years of being held captive inside of Mito Kyuubi felt her begin to weaken and his freedom within reach but all his hopes would soon be crushed by a visit from Mito herself, it was in this visit that she explained that she was aware that she was beginning to weaken with age which is why he was going to transferred to a new container, one with chakra like hers in order to keep him at bay.

**"What is their name?"** Kyuubi asked barely able to contain his anger.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Mito answered the trademark Uzumaki grin splitting her face in half.

After Kyuubi was transferred from Mito to Kushina instead going into a rage like last time he was sealed he just decided that this time he was going to patiently wait, Kushina would eventually weaken just like Mito and when it happened he would strike, too bad for him his patience would not be rewarded yes, he was freed from the seal but, once again he was placed under the thumb of Madara Uchiha in an attempt to destroy Konoha but Madara's hold over him was soon severed by Kushina's husband Minato Namikaze but before Kyuubi could take his revenge on Konoha for it's years in captivity suddenly there was an immense pressure holding him down and he was transported some ways away from the village then he was suddenly being restrained by Kushina's chakra chains. Immediately focusing on Minato due to the large amount of chakra he was gathering Kyuubi recognized the handseals Minato was using as ones used in sealing in an effort to prevent a repeat of the past Kyuubi searched for the potential container skipping over a half dead Kushina Kyuubi focused on two wailing bundles and went in for the kill but out of nowhere Kushina used the last of her energy in an attempt to take the attack for her children but she was only successful in slowing but not stopping the attack but that was enough because out of nowhere came a yellow flash and the kids were gone before Kyuubi could even look for them he was suddenly hit with the sensation of being split in half the last thing Kyuubi remembered seeing before being sealed was looking to it's side and seeing itself and then he was sealed again. For how long? He didn't know. What he did know though was that one day his patience would pay off and he would have his revenge on Konoha and the entire Uzumaki clan.

This was the scene that two figures walked in on, the two figures looked towards Minato who in his last moments managed to cradle his children who surprisingly had stopped crying and were sound asleep. One of the figures walked towards the children and into the ray of moonlight that was shining on them revealing his self to be Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, Hiruzen leaned over the twins and while looking at the boy he said his name "Naruto." but then he looked at the girl and realized that since Minato and Kushina had only been expecting Naruto they hadn't thought of a name for the girl then Hiruzen looked over to the lifeless body of Kushina and noticing the hole in her midsection realized what she must have done he then looked back to the unnamed girl and said "Kushina." then Hiruzen's vision began to blur as tears welled up in his eyes it was at this time the second figure walked up and picked up the two sleeping bundles and turned to Sarutobi.

"We should go before these two catch a cold." the figure said.

"Jiraiya even if they did that still wouldn't be the worst thing they caught here." Sarutobi said to the now named Jiraiya "But yeah, you're right." he said but then he looked at the two lifeless bodies of Minato and Kushina "You should give the children to me though, I want you to make a shadow clone and carry those two back to the village." Hiruzen commanded.

"Hai." Jiraiya responded.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_(Hi no Kuni: Konohagakure: Hokage Monument, 12 years later )_

The Hokage Monument was built so that even the death that the great men that watched over the village in life would continue to watch over it in death, it was a testament to the sacrifices those men made in service of their village….well that usually was the case but today it was just tool in (and I quote) "The Prank of the Century" the culprits of this prank were currently on the aforementioned monument painting the faces with swirls, waves, and a nosebleed on the Third(1) the two unknown prankers then stood back to admire their work one of them who by their build you could tell was a boy turned to the one who you tell was a girl and said "Aye sis I think this is our best work yet."

"Yea yea prank of the century and all that but don't you think Iruka-sensei will be mad." the girl said "I mean he specifically told us not to be late today." she said worry evident in her voice.

"Come on Kushina don't be such a wuss the worse he's gonna do is yell at us with his **[Bighead no jutsu]**." the boy explained trying to reassure.

"But Naruto are really gonna risk not becoming ninja for a simple prank?" Kushina asked.

The now named Naruto looked horrified "S-s-simple? Oh no dear sister this isn't just some simple prank this is The-"

"Prank of the Century, right?" Kushina finished Uzumaki grin in place "Had you worried there didn't I?"

"Yea for a minute I thought you were wussing out."

"Nah, I'd never abandon my brother." Kushina explained "Now let's go before we get caught."

"Too late."

Immediately recognizing the voice Kushina and Naruto looked up to see an anbu with a cat mask giving the signal to let her handle this Kushina began talking to the anbu "Hey Neko-san, now I know what you're gonna say but-" suddenly there was flash and Kushina was gone.

"BITCH!" Naruto yelled mentally smacking his self for falling for that again but before he could plan his revenge he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Let's go Naruto." Neko said boredom in her voice.

"NEVER!" Naruto yelled before pulling out a kunai, he then stabbed his self in the stomach then he proceeded to move the kunai so now there was a slit in his stomach but instead of blood out came gas.

Neko sighed in annoyance not affected by the sleeping gas due to the air filter in her mask "**[Plant clone] **of course." she then reached over and pressed a button on her mask "I've lost the targets one bolted and the other was never here." Neko reported.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_(Naruto and Kushina's apartment)_

Kushina giggled as she landed in her living room, her father's jutsu was extremely useful "Naruto's probably gonna pissed….again." she thought out loud believing she was alone, too bad for her she wasn't.

"You have no fucking idea." was all she heard before she dodged a kunai thrown her way, she turned around and was met with the sight of a boy wearing a white shirt with a yin-yang symbol on it with the yin side being considerably larger than the yang side, he was also wearing black shorts and combat boots, he was also twirling a red rose in his fingers while keeping a white one in his sun-blonde hair that had bangs that ended at his crimson-red eyes.

Kushina sighed before beginning to take off the smock she was wearing to keep paint from getting on her clothes "Calm down at least I was actually there." she pointed out throwing the smock to the side revealing her black shirt that had the same symbol as her brother's shirt except the yang side was larger, she was also wearing a white skirt then removing the shower cap on her head allowing her fiery-red hair to fall just below her butt, then while staring at her twin with her sky-blue eyes she cleared her throat.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't there something you'd like to say?"

"Ooooh hell no, I will not be made the bad guy!" Naruto said "Your were perfectly willing to abandon me." he pointed out.

"You were never there!" Kushina shot back she wasn't gone to be the bad guy either.

"None of that matters since both of you is equally responsible." pointed out an unknown voice.

Both Naruto and Kushina had eye twitches as they looked up/turned around (respectively) and was met with the sight a man with a scar across his nose, dressed in the usual chunin outfit, with his brown hair tied into a ponytail "Hey Iruka-sensei." the twins said in unison.

"Don't hey me." Iruka said while glaring at the twins "Why would you choose today of all days to pull this?"

"We wanted to go out with a bang." they answered.

Iruka just sighed before he began to chuckle darkly "While I do understand, you realize you still have be punished." he said while walking towards the twins.

"Now hold on Iruka-sensei." tried Kushina.

"Let's be reasonable." begged Naruto

"Whatsoever do you mean, I'm being perfectly reasonable." Iruka replied a creepy smile on his face.

The twins looked at each other before looking back to Iruka who now had them trapped in a corner "We're gonna have to disagree with that."

"Hm….too bad."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_(Konohagakure: Academy room 110, 5 minutes later)_

Kushina and Naruto groaned in pain as they came to, a quick look around told them they were in class and they didn't need mirrors to know that they had multiple lumps on their heads 'No regrets!' they thought in unison.

"Ah! Now that you two have finally woken up we can begin the graduation exam." Iruka told the slightly groggy Uzumakis with cheekiest grin he could manage on his face "Now go and take your seats." he ordered.

"Yea yea, sit and spin." Naruto said muttering the last part under his breath.

"Hm?"

"N-nothing sensei." Naruto said noticing how he had switched from the "cheeky grin" to the "creepy/pain smile".

So the twins began walking towards the seats when there was a shout "Aye Uzumakis over here." yelled a black-haired, black-eyed boy wearing a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and on the back of it was a crest that marked him as an Uchiha, he was also wearing white arm warmers, white shorts, and black ninja sandals.

"Yo Uchiha." Naruto greeted while shaking his hand.

"H-hey Sasuke." Kushina waved, her cheeks a barely noticeable shade a pink well barely noticeable to all except Naruto who began to grin mischeviously.

Iruka then cleared his throat and when he was sure everyone was paying attention he began his speech "Now I know it's been a long road but you're finally here, some of you will continue on and for some this the end of line, but remember you're all great just for making it this far, and now let the exams begin.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Thts a rap _**

**_i wish i could've written more but im still tryin 2 get a feel for this so dont expect much_**

**_(1) we all know y thts there_**

**_unlike ma first story this one iz a completely original so its ma bby so while yes flames will still be accepted (albeit not as enthusiastically) only constructive flames flames for no reason will be ignored _**

**_im serious_**

**_aight im out _**

**_ciao _**


End file.
